High School Hell
by Historybuff1536
Summary: And Edward thought it was bad when he heard the thoughts of the guys around Bella...what will he do when it's his daughter? Post BD. Regular pairings.


This is my first Twilight Fanfiction, I mostly write Harry Potter, but I decided to branch out, and try a little Twilight.

This idea just popped into my head, and I thought it would be cute. It's Edward's POV.

-Misty

* * *

I was in hell.

Hades its self had descended upon me.

I was sure of it.

The thoughts of twenty one teenage boys engrossed me, and it was talking every bit of self control I had, to not kill them all.

It would be easy really, humans were such fragile things. It would take all of thirty seconds of my time, one lazy flick of my wrist, and they would all lie on the floor motionless.

But I was in reality and I would have to control that particular desire. Murdering a room full of humans in a high school cafeteria was not what my family needed. We had just moved here a year ago, and had settled splendidly.

I picked up the apple in front of me and rolled it between my hands, trying to distract myself. I rolled it from my palm, and over to the back of my hand.

It wasn't working.

As I rolled it back in to my palm, I caught the thoughts of a blonde boy from my English class sitting three tables over; I smashed the apple in to a puddle of goo in my clenched fist.

_That new girl has a nice ass; I'd give just about anything, to get with that._

I looked over at his direction, and bared my teeth. I would have to snap his neck now. I could just imagine of sound of his vertebrae cracking beneath my cold, hard, hands.

_Edward._

Alice thought my name, and I turned to look at her. She raised one of her eyebrows at me; I turned my attention to the full bottle of coke in front of me, and pretended to take a drink.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take; it was starting to get the best of me. And considering what I had been through in terms of self control; that was saying quite a lot.

I looked over at Emmett, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"It isn't funny." I told him in a hiss so low, no human could hear.

"It is sort of, if you—" But he stopped when he saw my upper lip curl up in anger.

_Idiot. _

Rosalie was finding this almost silent conversation, not worthy of her time.

I condescendingly rolled my eyes at her, and pretended to take another drink of my coke.

"Edward, no one is going to do anything." Alice smiled at me.

"That doesn't matter." I told her. "They need to keep their vile thoughts to themselves."

"Well they are." Jasper piped up. "Except, when their around you of course."

I ignored him.

"Edward, darling, you know she can take care of herself." My beautiful wife was trying to make the situation easier.

"That doesn't matter either, Bella."

I knew they were trying to comfort me, or maybe they were trying to keep me from performing a massacre. I really couldn't differentiate the two at the moment.

I continued my charade of drinking my coke; when the tin can met my lips, I almost bit in to it.

_Here she comes!_

_I wonder if she'll sit was us?_

_Look at those hips!_

_Mummmmmm…._

I suppressed a growl, and looked up to see the source, of the telepathic uproar. Though I had already known she was on her way here.

My daughter, my Nessie, the female copy of myself (save the eyes), walked through the large double glass doors. I knew her first day of high school was going to be bad for me, and if these boys kept up their thoughts, it was going to be bad for them as well.

She smiled at us, made her way to our table and sat down. "Hi guys."

She looked at me.

_Dad._

"How's your day been?" Bella asked her.

"It's been fun." Then she added very quickly, so no one but us could hear. "For my first time anyway."

A girl on the other side of the room thought a derogatory remark, and I tightened my jaw.

_I don't know way Matthew thinks she's pretty, she really not._

Renesmee picked up a carrot slice from Alice's salad, and popped it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly and scowled at me. "What's wrong?"

I grunted, and glanced over at a table of boys, looking at her. She followed the path of my vision, and rolled her eyes.

_Dad! I'm not a little girl!_

"I beg to differ on that point." I told her, and I leaned forward, so that the proximity between us was better. "I was there when you were born, and if my memory serves me correct, that was only five short years ago."

_Well I'm almost grown up now; I can handle high school boys. _

"That's not the problem." I told her, and I raised a finger and tapped the side of my temple.

She looked back at the table of boys. "Oh." She looked back to me and smiled. "Well it's a good thing Jake's not here and that he can't read human minds."

I grimaced. That was something _else_ I was going to have to deal with in the very near future. I knew that the relationship between my precious Nessie, and Jacob, was becoming more than just friendship. I had been putting that particular event in the back of my mind, for a while now. But you can't stop the inevitable…

The bell rang; chairs were thrown back, and people starting running so they wouldn't be late for their class. At least now, their thoughts were off my daughter, and more focused, on whether or not their homework was completed.

We all rose from our seats; Nessie turned to look at me; a devious smile on her face. "See you in English…brother."

I grimaced again. We looked so much alike, there was no way around it, and we had to pose as brother and sister. Twins; but she had to start later in the year, because she was supposed to be studying abroad. Actually it was because, she hit one last growth spurt, and we wanted to make absolutely sure that her body had went through all of its major developmental changes.

"Yeah, see you later….sis." I was going to have to get used to that.

She popped one last carrot slice in her mouth, and dashed out the cafeteria. As she went, I distinctly saw that blonde boy, look at her back side.

I growled, but I knew he couldn't hear me over the commotion with his simple human ears.

I wanted to rip out his trachea; but I felt an arm intertwine with mine. "She'll be fine, she'll be with you." Bella smiled at me.

We walked out, and stopped when we got to the main hall; she let her shield down.

Images of the previous night flooded my mind like a river.

"Miss you." Bella said.

I caressed her face with my hand. "Miss you more."

"You better hurry up Edward." Alice's voice came from my right. "I don't think you're going to like today's English assignment.

What did she mean by that?

I searched the school until I found, the English teacher, Mrs. Thomas.

_Romeo and Juliet will be perfect, for today, I'll let Miss Cullen take Juliet's role, that should make her feel welcomed. She'll be great along side, Matthew…_

That blonde boy.

"I've got to go…" I trailed off, and ran to the English department; I could hear Emmett laughing all the way there.

I was wrong earlier; I wasn't in hell then.

My daughter is about to act out Romeo and Juliet with that vile boy.

Now I'm in hell.

* * *

The ending is kind of sticky, it wouldn't come out better. But I think its alright.


End file.
